Comme un goût d'interdit
by Ginny W25
Summary: Lorsqu'une préfète un peu trop parfaite pour son propre bien s'entiche d'un "mauvais" garçon, ses préjugés et convictions s'effondrent. Elle partira alors bien vite en quête d'un monde haut en couleur, d'un monde plus "rock'n'roll"...


**Héhé! **

**Ayant terminé l'écriture de la fic "une âme en peine" (les nouveaux chapitres seront donc postés bien plus régulièrement... ^^) je reviens en avant première avec "comme un goût d'interdit".**

**Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle fic que j'espère que vous apprécierez...**

**Humour et sarcasme garantis!**

**Enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Il_ est assis deux rangs devant moi, à côté de la porte, pour pouvoir _« s'échapper plus rapidement de cet enfer »_ que l'on nomme si bien les cours de métamorphose.

_Il_ se balance nonchalamment sur sa chaise, sachant pertinemment que cela agacera le professeur McGonagal qui pourtant, ne trouvera rien à lui redire puisqu'il aura compris, testé et réussi ses exercices quelques minutes seulement après qu'elle ne les ait donnés à la classe, _comme d'habitude_.

Il rira même de l'air courroucé qu'elle affichera lorsqu'après l'avoir rappelé à l'ordre, il continuera son manège. Il sourira avec arrogance à ses menaces de retenues avec notre estimé concierge, rien que pour avoir le privilège d'être celui qui une fois de plus, l'aura fait mousser. Et il sera le premier à passer le seuil de la porte en s'esclaffant ouvertement une fois la sonnerie stridente ayant retenti, une retenue ou deux de plus en poche à afficher à son palmarès.

Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai très certainement été la première à qualifier son attitude comme étant « _puérile et insupportable_ » mais justement ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était _Lui_.

Cet air de mauvais garçon lui seyait à merveille, et c'était à vrai dire la définition même de ce qu'il était.

_Arrogant, parfois puérile, malicieux, séducteur…_

La liste est encore longue, et je ne souhaite pas m'étendre plus que ça sur ce qui fait son charme ou pas. Il y a tellement à dire sur ce qui fait sa personnalité que l'on en finirait plus…

Toujours est-il qu'il me plait.

Beaucoup, _même un peu trop_ à mon goût.

Je ne parlerai pas d'amour mais d'une attirance irrésistible… Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Et je ne suis malheureusement et heureusement pas la seule.

Malheureusement, car le voir avec d'autres m'emplit de rage, de jalousie. _J'aurai été une vipère, le venin me serait monté à la bouche…_

Heureusement, car c'est une des raisons qui me pousse à rester loin de lui, à ne pas l'approcher plus qu'il ne le faut pour mon propre bien.

_Bizarre,_ pensez-vous certainement.

Mais il faut comprendre que lorsqu'il est là, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même.

Mon cerveau semble se mettre sur pause et seul mon corps réagit à ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait.

Le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, les pensées qui s'embrouillent, l'envie d'aller le voir, de l'attraper brusquement par sa cravate et de l'embrasser sur-le-champ sont quelques-uns des symptômes qui surviennent lorsqu'il se trouve près de moi.

Le comble pour moi qui n'a cessé de prôner à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait toujours réfléchir aux conséquences avant d'agir…

_Il_ fait ressortir une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité que je n'avais encore jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir un jour. Et pour cause, elle est totalement opposée à celle que j'adopte depuis maintenant bien sept ans…

Il arrive et _**BOOM**_ !

La Lily sérieuse, prude, toujours à cheval sur le règlement disparaît…

Pour laisser la place à une Lily libertine, aux pensées plus que coquines, extravertie et qui n'a qu'une envie : celle de découvrir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme _« mauvais » _pour elle.

Voyez-vous, lorsque l'on est la petite fille parfaite que vos parents et professeurs veulent que vous soyez, les études passent avant tout. Le quotidien se résume à aller en _cours_, suivre les _cours_, prendre des notes en _cours_, apprendre lesdites notes pour les _cours_ —_bien que vous n'ayez aucune idée d'à quoi cela va pouvoir vous être utile_—, faire ses devoirs.

Et cela prend du temps, énormément de temps à vrai dire.

Si bien qu'en dehors des cours, l'on ne peut plus rien faire.

_Les amis, les éventuels petits-amis, les loisirs…_

Et bien tout ça vous oubliez !

A moins que comme vous, ces derniers soient plongés profondément dans leurs études et qu'ils vous accompagnent à la bibliothèque sitôt les cours finis. Alors là, vous vous échangerez vos bouquins, des conseils sur tel ou tel devoir à faire, et peut-être même _**attention**__, quelques rires sur le théorème de Pythomage… _

Oui, parfaitement hilarant…

Et l'éventuel petit-ami… _parlons-en de celui-là._

Il faudra bien évidemment qu'il soit intelligent, donc de préférence un Serdaigle qui soit appliqué et qui sera disposé à vous aider à faire vos devoirs, car vous ne perdez pas votre objectif de vue : _**LES COURS AVANT TOUT !**_

Vous échangerez quelques bafouillements au-dessus de vos bouquins de métamorphose, quelques timides baisers mais pas plus de trois par _« rendez-vous »_ — _l'horloge tourne_— parfois quelques rougissements instantanés —vous devenez une vraie tomate et vous détestez ça— lorsque _« oh, votre main a frôlé la sienne alors qu'il voulait galamment vous tourner la page de votre livre… » _Mais vous n'allez surtout pas au-delà du timide baiser, les _« échanges de salives »_ comme vous les appelez sont indécents, « que chacun garde ses microbes et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes… » c'est prouvé scientifiquement… Et _« crac-crac-boom-boom »_ enfin… vous m'aurez comprise —rouge de gêne— n'y pensons SURTOUT PAS avant le mariage, voyons !

Vous l'avez certainement compris, être la « petite fille parfaite » n'est pas très excitant… c'est même extrêmement ennuyant… pour ne pas dire chiant !

_(Et oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé, vous avez bien lu, j'ai bien dit mon premier vilain mot ! Que voulez-vous, je me rebelle… Si mes parents savaient ça…)_

Alors vous comprendrez certainement mon envie, et plus que ça encore, mon besoin de découvrir un monde plus **« funky »** et **« rock'n'roll »** que celui dans lequel j'ai toujours vécu.

Que voulez-vous ? Il est grand temps que je fasse mes propres expériences et mes propres erreurs…

J'ai envie d'embraser cette nouvelle partie de ma personnalité, de n'écouter que moi pour une fois, que mes envies…

De vivre au jour le jour pour ne rien regretter…

De vivre, de rire…

_Et s'__**IL**__ était la clé… S'__**IL**__ était celui qui me ferait goûter à l'interdit ?_

Venez découvrir mon histoire, celle d'une préfète un peu trop parfaite pour son propre bien qui décide de son propre chef de découvrir le « vrai » monde, et de se dévergonder un peu…

* * *

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce prologue? Et avez-vous découvert qui est ce fameux "_Il_"** **qui fait devenir folle notre préfète préférée?**

**J'attends vos spéculations avec impatience... ^^**

**Bisous à tous et à tout bientôt!  
**


End file.
